1. Technical Field
This invention relates to lid holders and, more particularly, to a kitchen utensil and pot lid holder for supporting pot lids and culinary implements thereon during cooking operations.
2. Prior Art
Cooks everywhere have experienced the difficulties involved in handling a hot and dripping pot lid. Where to put such a lid has always been a problem. The choice was to put the lid down on a surface while holding onto the pot lid knob, which is easy enough, but leaves a pool of water from condensing steam. Alternatively, one could awkwardly attempt to turn the lid upside down and try to set it upon its knob, thereby eliminating the pool of water but often burning one's fingers instead. It is also difficult to properly stir the contents of a pot while holding the lid thereof, since one only has the use of one hand. Where vigorous stirring is required, the use of two hands becomes necessary, and the cook is forced to place the pot lid on a surface where ii may leave a mess.
In the past, during a cooking procedure, it was also customary for the cook to use a variety of implements, such as spoons, forks or the like. At various times, spoons may be used and then placed aside until needed again. Normally, the cook would employ adjacent counter tops for supporting these implements when not in use. Problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing this procedure inasmuch as food on the implement would run or drain onto the counter top so that cleaning of the top was necessary and in some instances, spillage might even have occurred to the point where the product would drip or drain onto the floor.
Although kitchen utensil and pot lid holders are known in the prior art, they have been insufficient in design. Until the development of the present invention, there has not been a device available for holding both utensils and pot or pan lids in a convenient manner when they are taken off a pot (or pan) in the middle of cooking in order to stir the contents of the pot, add liquids thereto, or some similar action.
Accordingly, a need remains for a kitchen utensil and pot lid holder in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is easy to use, durable in design, effective in use, and practical. Such an apparatus provides the user with a convenient holding place for a hot spoon or lid, which keeps a mess contained to one easy to clean area. The apparatus also eliminates the need to hole a hot lid in one hand while trying to stir the contents of a pot with the other. With such a kitchen utensil and pot lid holder, a countertop remains free of spills and unwanted mess, while also preventing a person from burning their countertop surface or hands. The apparatus is appreciated for its convenience and ease of use by professionals in the culinary industry, as a well as everyday persons.